Fey'vela Babausong
''"Blessed Earth, lend me your strength!" ''- Fey before casting a spell Fey'vela Babausong was a tiefling grovecaster. She had been granted magical powers pertaining to the creation and preservation of natural life. Appearance Fey was of average height with teal green skin. Like all tieflings she boasted curved horns. Her hair was long and black. She was adorned in lots of jewellery, but all of it was handmade and carved from woods. Instead of wearing traditional clothes, Fey donned handmade robes and cloaks made from the natural substances found in her homeland. This primarily involved a large bulky robe made from several layers of leaves. She was covered in living material that life often grew on her skin and clothing, including mushrooms growing off her shoulder. Personality Fey was incredibly peaceful and relaxed. Having never had any true hardships in life, Fey was trusting of most people and did not understand why people would ever wish harm on one another. Though not totally foreign to more civilised lands, Fey occasionally got confused about the customs of city and village dwellers, though she always had good intentions. Biography Pre-Campaign Born to Ori'ana and Grimmie Babausong, Fey spent most of her life the way most tieflings do: travelling on the road. Fey's parents were already middle aged when Fey came along as a pleasant surprise, so by the time she was old enough to have some independence, they just followed wherever she wanted to go. Fey spent her childhood and teenage years investigating nature and the natural world. With no siblings or friends to speak of, she instead smelled, touched, tasted, and ate all kinds of natural wildlife. Years of this gave her (some illnesses, for a while) immunities to natural poisons, and a knowledge for all things fauna and fungal related. At some point, she began to develop magical abilities that allowed to create new life in areas, as well as manipulate the plantlife around her. She has always interpreted this as a blessing of the earth. As Fey got into her early adulthood, she noticed her parents getting older and older, to the point that to keep travelling would be even more difficult than it was. So they decided to settle down, her parents in a nearby cottage, and Fey in a homemade shack in Barksend Marsh. At some point, an ogre called Grub professed his love to her. By her late twenties, Fey began to feel a calling to leave Barksend Marsh. She could feel something in the earth was changing, and nature was not the way it should be, so she set out in search of the cause, in hope of trying to fix it. Campaign One of the first towns Fey found herself in was Ekena. She found herself in Bertrand's bar, being served by Jin Elora, who was a waitress there. The bar was filling up quickly and she found herself seated with Kainalu'ah and Kastime. While Jin and her coworker Milly were conversing with the table, Fey and Kai found a connection in that both were strangers to civilised lands. Jin also pointed out that Kai was in fact dragonborn. Eventually after causing problems for many of the patrons, Bertrand banned the use of magic in his bar. Shortly thereafter, a man entered the bar announcing an attack by pirates. It was revealed that most of the bar patrons were in fact pirates also, and they tried to kidnap Kai. Fey initially ignored the outbreak until an all-out bar brawl occurred, in which she tried to save Kai. Eventually Jin was able to convince the pirates to leave by bartering her sword to Frank. After noticing that Milly was also gone, Jin endeavoured to rescue her, with the help of Fey, Kai, and Kastime. After finding a group of pirates in the street, they fought. Jin tried to neutralise them without killing any, but both Kai and Kastime killed one pirate each. Jin was able to find out where the pirate ship was from another and get her sword back. Fey moved the bodies of the deceased pirates to the side of the road, where she cast floral magics on them so nature could have them back. She also consoled Kai after he dealt with the implications of having taken a life. She cast a calming spell on one of her fruits, and fed it to Kai, wherein the young dragonborn fell asleep. After this, Fey noticed Jin and Kastime in deep conversation, with the former having her hand around Kastime's. As the tension developed, Kastime fled. Fey, Kai, and Jin went on towards the ship, but were quickly spotted. Fey decided to head back and find Kastime for help, where Kai and Jin tried to climb up the side of the ship to sneak on board. Fey found Kastime at Bertrand's bar, where she discovered that he had replaced Jin as working for Bertrand. Bertrand, having requested that Kastime start his shift the next day, allowed Kastime to leave with Fey to help Kai. On their way to the ship, Kastime told Fey that he didn't trust Jin "and her stick", because he knew that Jin would try to kill him. When they arrived at the ship they saw Kai and Jin splash into the water. They ran onto the decking to call for them, but it partially collapsed underneath them and they were both submerged. Fey could not swim and tried to communicate this to Kastime, but he interpreted her struggles as needing the bathroom, and left her in privacy. Fey was able to struggle back to the surface, but was attacked by two more pirates. She killed one with a spell, and accidentally cut the others jugular vein. Distraught at the loss of life, Fey held herself and got lost in her thoughts for some time. She stayed still until Kai surfaced with the body of Milly, who was revealed to have drowned. Fey took the body to Jin, who soon left with it. On returning to Bertrand's with Kai, Fey saw Jin reveal to Bertrand that Kastime was a monster, and in her already emotional state, attempted to kill Kastime. Fey and Kai tried to stop her, where it was revealed that Kastime was in particular a slimeling. After a particularly long chase, Kastime escaped into the sea on account of not having to breath. Jin tried to explain to Fey and Kai that Kastime should not be trusted, on account of the missing young boys in the town being so close in time to Kastime's appearance, but to no avail. With great sadness, Fey let Jin go. That night, she slept in a tent by the water, wherein Kai slept in the water. The next morning Fey was awoken by Bertrand in her tent. He revealed to her that Jin had in fact left. He also attempted to flirt with her, but was rejected. When exiting the tent she saw that Kastime had come back and was with Kai. Betrand threatened Kastime for a while before returning to his pub. Kai requested that he find a library, and so Fey went with him, while Kastime went off to find something to eat. The dour mood in the town meant that they failed to make anyone's acquaintance, until they overheard an argument from a nearby house. From out of a window climbed Rahul-Aman-Santosh-Sunder Paida Hua Raktaheen, in a deep argument with Jerry, for whom the former had slept with the latter's wife. As the duel escalated, Fey sold one of her face-fruits to Jerry, and calmed him with her magic. In gratitude, Rahul took Fey and Kai for breakfast, where they met Katlen, who cooked them an intentionally bad meal. After getting kicked out by Katlen, they looked for Kastime (whom they revealed to Rahul was a slimeling), but to no avail. The trio agreed to travel to the capital city of Moranzani together, which would first stop at Flocktun. On their second night of travel, Fey and Rahul found themselves without Kai. They discovered a small cave wherein they could take refuge, and found a sleeping goblin inside it. On searching for Kai, they discovered strange half-houses in mid construction, and the scenes of a struggle. After following the trail they discovered a small group of goblin refugees, who revealed that their hive had been mostly wiped out by a strange construction found within their home. They learnt that it spewed a strange gas that not only granted magical abilities, but also intense uncontrollable anger. This is what happened to Qinqi. They had grabbed Kai on recognising him as dragonborn, hoping he might help in a last ditch attempt. They also recognised the banner of Uruduma, the lightning dragon. Recognising the plight of the goblins, they agreed to help remove the object from the goblins' home. They were lead by Qinqi's sister, Cishex, to the metal object. At the cave's entrance, the sleeping goblin was revealed to be Zats, who was supposed to have been guarding the cave. On the way Fey was able to obtain one of the goblins' glowing mushrooms to investigate for herself. Once at the object they kept away from it, as per Cishex's warning. As Rahul attempted to corrode at the metal with his wand, he noticed several of the dead goblins, including Qinqi, rise. The group were able to defeat them, wherein Fey trapped Qinqi inside a fly trap to prevent her from attacking the group. Just then an orc stranger arrived, who used magic to seal the entire place up. On returning to the surface they enquired about the orc's origins, and he revealed his name to be Raest. Despite not seeing Fey perform any of her magic, Raest enquired into where she got her gifts from. When she could not answer, she took him to the side and asked him if he thought she should be worried about it. He reassured her saying that it didn't really matter where it came from, as long as she used it for the right reasons. Feeling relieved, Fey helped bloom lots of new plants and crops for the goblins of the hive to live on, while Rahul built them a place to live in. The leader of the goblins, Krelb, gave the group 250 coins to spread between them. Fey received 100 coins, and they left a few days later for Flocktun. When the three first arrived in Flocktun, Rahul spied a wanted poster looking for the culprit of whoever had been making children go missing. The trio entered the nearby inn when Fey and Kai took a seat at a nearby table. Just then, Kastime entered the bar proclaiming that "boy, was he thirsty!". He approached hugging Kai, and pushing Fey out of the way. Rahul returned to the table with drinks for everyone and some food, wherein Kastime and Rahul were introduced. Rahul made the three of them his deputies in helping in the investigation. While Rahul and Kai went inside, Fey and Kastime sat outside and smoked. Fey offered him one of her mushrooms in her pipe, but it made Kastime's goo body wobble. When Rahul and Kai came back outside, they decided to look for Suidbert Sandyman, but on the way they were accosted by two men, Storm Thunderpeace and Lochuck Nudhaug. They attempted to forcibly take Kastime to Paul Laugh's tower, repeatedly referring to him as a "mistake". Kastime managed to break away, and Lochuck chased after him. Rahul managed to convince Storm to take the trio to Paul's tower. On arriving at the tower, they met Paul Laugh who was identical to Kastime. He was furious at Storm for having let Kastime go. Paul demanded to know where and by what means the group had come into contact with Kastime. He revealed that the slimeling had in fact killed and absorbed Paul's only son, Barry Laugh. Kastime was a failed concoction of Laugh Vision. When Paul refused to agree to Rahul's standards of detaining Kastime before killing him, he ordered Storm to refuse the group's exit. Kai then began arguing with Paul himself. To calm the situation, Fey cast Floral Fragrance, but went slightly over the top and caused everyone in the room to break out into sneezes. Storm burst open the door to the outside to breath properly, in which the group made their escape. The three then searched for Kastime, where they found him hiding between some houses. They pressed him about the murder of Barry Laugh, to which he denied, though unconvincingly. Fey and Kastime were agreed to be honorary siblings, as neither of them had any, but Kastime also pointed out being visited by someone know as Ms Katie, who asked him to kill "his brothers and sisters". With doubt in their hearts, the group left Kastime in hiding from fear of him being discovered by Paul Laugh's sell swords. Rahul then went to Suidbert Sandyman's home, while Fey and Kai went to a nearby bookshop. While Kai enquired about getting Godkins' book Day of the Sky's Sight: How and Why, Fey looked for a map of Osnaria Chijan, but on account of not being able to read, accidentally took a map of Vaenumaa. She circled areas on the map she believed to be rural, then asked a stranger in the street if this was indeed a map of Osnaria Chijan. On learning that it was, in fact, not, she returned to the shop, but was informed by the shopkeeper that she couldn't read maps, on account of being ten. Afterwards they met up with Rahul, who remembered that he had a date with Xyrwenys. He asked Fey to magically produce him some flowers, to which she did and also made him smell nice with Floral Fragrance. He asked that while on his date, Fey and Kai scout out the local urchin children, out of fear that one would be taken that night. Fey and Kai camped out by the urchin camp, wherein they met two orphan children, Jennfyn and Tito. Fey noticed that they clearly hadn't eaten in a long time, so she used Abundance to grow some food for the children. She then reassured them that she and Kai would be watching over them that night. It was then that they noticed Kastime also watching the camp, and they deduced that he was in fact there to eat children. Fey cast Fly Trap on him to keep him in one place, and sent Kai to go find Paul Laugh. While Fey questioned Kastime on what he was doing there, she reassured him that she did not want to hurt him, and offered to heal him. When she attempted to do so, she heard a scream and saw Tito being dragged away by another figure. She chased after the figure alone, and watched as another slimeling, identical to Kastime, killed and absorbed Tito. Fey attacked, but was chased back to Kastime, where she let him out for protection. The two slimelings conversed for a moment, about Ms Katie, and Kastime decreed that he would kill and absorb the other, named Mike Sta. Just then Kai and Paul Laugh arrived, and a great battle occurred. Kastime was able to kill and absorb Mike Sta, at which point Kai and Fey attacked Kastime out of fear for what he was. Fey, Kai, and Paul fought Kastime for a while, before the latter attempted to escape. Noticing Kai was able to hit him with a ball of pressurised water, he hid behind Fey as the ball flew, and it struck Fey with the force of a sack of bricks, and she was killed. Fey's soul descended into the Earth, and several flowers grew on the patch where she died. As Kastime fled, Paul Laugh was able to avenge her with a final throwing knife into the slimeling's back. Kai and Paul sat by Fey's body for some time, before Kai alone hauled it the nearest patch of woodland, which took him all night. Relationships Kainalu'ah Kai was something of a kindred spirit to Fey, both of them seeing a world that they had heard about properly for the first time. She was less naive than Kai however, (somewhat), and felt a maternal instinct toward him, wishing to protect him. Stats and Abilities Fey was played using the Grovecaster class from the fan made Wrath of the Wild playbook collection. When she died, Fey was level 2. She had 20 hp and had a d4 damage dice. Moves * Life Caster * Herbivore * Draw Power from the Plants of the Land * Botanic Bewitchment * Restore Earth * Send Them Back to the Earth Spells Rotes * Bloom * Herbal Calm * Unspoil * Refresh * Locate Plant * Floral Fragrance Level One * Abundance * Venomous Spit * Flytrap * Gush of Water Category:Player Characters